unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Kingsfort
|Registration Code = Valkyria |Classification = Human |Classification 2 = Puppeteer |Classification 3 = Mage |Classification 4 = British Noble |Classification 5 = |Professor = Percival |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = Chairman |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Disciplinary Committee |Affiliation 3 = Gauntlets |Affiliation 4 = Rounds |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Walter Kingsfort |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Family 3 = Unnamed younger brother |Family 4 = Unnamed younger brother |Family 5 = Unnamed younger sister |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Automaton = Eliza |Automaton 2 = Quadrupedal Automaton |Automaton 3 = Unknown |Automaton 4 = Unknown |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Ability = |Ability 2 = |Ability 3 = |Voice Actor = Yuuki Kaji |Voice Actor 2 = Ian Sinclair |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 2 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. He is a British noble, puppeteer, and mage from the House of Kingsfort; the eldest son of Walter Kingsfort, studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a third year student; his known automata are Eliza, Quadrupedal Automaton and two unknown automata. Felix is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, ranking 4th. His registration code is |Gin Yari no Otome (Varukyuria)|Silver Speared Maiden}}. Felix is a member of the Academy's Disciplinary Committee and is its Chairman, a vital cornerstone within the Academy's autonomy. He had Eliza modified after Lisette Norden, and since after he had killed Lisette, then had Eliza disguised as Lisette. Felix originally planned on using Raishin Akabane to defeat the person whom he incriminates of being Cannibal Candy; Charlotte Belew . He is revealed to be the true |Majutsu Kui (Kanibaru Kyandi)|Magic Devourer}}, along with Eliza, being the mastermind behind the series of incidents of cannibalised automata and missing students. After Felix lost in battle to Raishin, Edward Rutherford publicly denounced him, exposed the crimes he committed, and expelled him out of the Academy. Etymology Name Epithet Cannibal Candy |Majutsu Kui (Kanibaru Kyandi)|Magic Devourer}} Registration Code Valkyria |Gin Yari no Otome (Varukyuria)|Silver Speared Maiden}} Appearance Felix is a young and very handsome boy, with always a friendly smile on his face, that when one squinted, he would almost look like a beautiful girl and has a voice that has a distinct and clear quality, sounding like an exceptional stringed instrument. He has a fair complexion, an average built body, and a tall height. Felix has beautiful smooth short straight golden blond hair, with layered spikes below and right side parted left side swept bangs, has pale blue eyes, and has a mole below right his right eye. He wears a student uniform composed of a tailored standing collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with grey cuffs, a pair of fitted greyish brown trousers, and a pair of dark brown shoes together with the Disciplinary Committee armband on his left arm that is a sparkling gold trimmed army green armband that has the Disciplinary Committee's symbol, a gold trimmed navy blue pentagon, with a small red circle at its top centre part, the word [Censor], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread at its centre and a white swirl design at each of its side. In the manga, Felix also wears a student cloak that is horizontally lined below his shoulder level with a stripe and has a trimmed high collar, military shoulder straps, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. He has a student formal cloak that, in the anime, is a high collared black coat that is horizontally lined below his shoulder level with a gold stripe and has a gold trimmed collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps and a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, with two gold buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe, and in the manga, is a coat that has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of its sleeves, cuffs and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two unfastened buckled belt straps. Felix is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, and as a qualifier, he wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) first-class silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers with a brilliant lustre under the light, with a diamond-like shape opening and a crisscross strap detail on its top, fastened at its cuff with a gold snap. On the cuff of one of his gloves are the words, [Valkyria], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with beautiful gold thread. Felix is a member of the Disciplinary Committee, and as a member, in the anime and in the light novel, he wears a Disciplinary Committee uniform composed of a black peaked cap, with a gold stripe between its crown and its peak and a gold button at each of the side of its lower front part by its peak, and a flared high collared black cloak that has gold trimmed black military shoulder straps, with a gold button at each of its tips, trimmings from the collar to the part below the shoulder area, a maroon strap strapped into each side of the collar and into the first of the three holes at its top centre right part by its opening and a parallel hole at its top centre left part by its opening tied into a single ribbon at its left, with its strap dangling, enclosing it, and a blue badge, with a gold lion symbol at its centre, at its left over the student formal cloak and uniform whenever he is on duty. Personality Felix is a sly person who often hides his ulterior thoughts and motives with a benevolent and guileless appearing wile smile and by talking in artful ways such as in metaphorical or jesting manners of speeches, but nevertheless expresses his true character of being forthright, even sometimes remarking a frank remark as a taunt or a sarcasm. He is an imperturbable person who is not easily excited, even by sarcasms. Felix is a guileful person who is willing to use underhanded and unscrupulous ways to attain his goals. Background During the time Charlotte had been involved with several incidents of recklessness in the Academy that have led for her to beget enemies in it who would then repeatedly harass her, Felix began and since attended her. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata when Raishin burst out of the Cafeteria, called out to Magnus, and then announced to him that he had something to give him. In a split second, Raishin was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. He clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the small bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. After Magnus left, Felix suddenly applauded Raishin and then greeted him. He asked him if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him, but Raishin swiftly refused. Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an Entry as a deal. Dusk, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, Felix was about to prepare the tea when Raishin had Yaya prepare it instead. He and Raishin then discussed about his proposal. Suddenly, Eliza burst into the office and called out to Felix to report to him that there is another case of devoured automaton. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. Evening, at the grove of trees behind the Technical Vocational Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was onlooking the scene when Felix, Eliza, Raishin, and Yaya arrived. Felix, along with Eliza, entered the grove of trees, and after, called out to Raishin who, along with Yaya, then entered it as well, saw Morning Star Wielder's dead body, and gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. Raishin then inquired about its identity, and Eliza answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin was about to consult Charlotte about it, but Charlotte turned away. Raishin tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it. Felix then returned back to the scene. Nine in the evening, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, Felix was preparing a contract when Eliza came to the office to report to him that Raishin had accepted his proposal. He gave Eliza the contract he had just made and asked her to give it to Raishin. Felix then announced his aim of defeating Cannibal Candy before the Night Party commences. The next day, evening, at a garden, as Raishin arrived at the scene, Felix recognised him and greeted him. Raishin asked Felix what happened, and Felix answered that there is another case of devoured automaton and asked him if he wanted to see it. Raishin assented, and Felix guided Raishin inside the garden. Suddenly, Charlotte interposed. Felix greeted Charlotte and sharply commented on her date with Raishin, but before Charlotte could defend herself, Felix interposed, showing Raishin the dead body of the devoured automaton. Charlotte briefly looked upon Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member and then turned away, but Felix suddenly interposed, gave her an advice, and informed her that he will stop courting her, making her shocked. Charlotte then was about to defend herself, but Felix interposed, asking her to leave, remarked for them not to see each other, and then turned away. After a while, amidst the forest, Felix and the Disciplinary Committee members then began their sting operation, awaiting Charlotte to take their bait, and after she did and ran over to it, the Disciplinary Committee members then ordered her not to move. Felix accosted Charlotte and then remarked that since he heard that she had snuck out of Gryphon Dormitory, he then ordered the Disciplinary Committee to cordon off the area they were present in the case that she might do something, making Charlotte realise that she was being suspected of being Cannibal Candy. Charlotte vindicated herself and asked for evidence, and Felix answered that the evidence is the numerous magic circuits found in Charlotte’s room. Charlotte tried vindicating herself, stirring the Disciplinary Committee members as she knew of the numerous magic circuits in her room confirming them as evidence, and Felix then declared Charlotte as being Cannibal Candy. Suddenly, an explosion's clatter coming from the Locker reached the area where Charlotte, Sigmund, Felix, and the Disciplinary Committee members were, stirring the Disciplinary Committee members. Felix appeased them and then ordered them to retreat as they will only be hindrances to him just as Eliza arrived, making them leave. After the Disciplinary Committee members left, Charlotte asked Felix if he truly believed that she was Cannibal Candy, and Felix assented, explaining that it would be problematic to him if he did not wherefore he planned Raishin to be one who will defeat Charlotte, although however since Raishin opened Lisette’s locker, he then had him and Yaya dealt with instead, making Charlotte realise that Felix was actually Cannibal Candy and was planning to use her as his scapegoat, making her despondent and weep. He then had Eliza launch Jet Water Spear at Charlotte’s head, but Sigmund used his body to intercept the attack, sending him crashing away to the ground. He then called out to Charlotte to support him, but Charlotte did not respond. Felix had Eliza launch Jet Water Spear again at Charlotte, but Raishin, together with Yaya, suddenly appeared and had her block the attack. Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Equipment Relationships Image Gallery Appearance Felix's Full Appearance.png|Felix's full appearance in the anime. Felix in an Academy Disciplinary Committee Uniform.png|Felix in an Academy Disciplinary Committee uniform in the anime. Felix in an Academy Disciplinary Committee Uniform LN.jpg|Felix in an Academy Disciplinary Committee uniform in the light novel. Character Profile and Art Design Felix Kingsfort's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI Booklet I.jpg|Felix Kingsfort's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI booklet. Trivia Quotes * (To Charlotte, from Volume 1) “I liked that part of you. As a matter of fact, I agreed with you wholeheartedly. It’s just there was something about you I couldn’t stand. — Your naivety.” * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) “Join me, Raishin. Become my ally and fight alongside me in the Night Party, and I’ll overlook this incident. I’ll even guarantee Charl’s safety. And of course, just like I promised you from the very beginning, I’ll see to it you get an Entry—” References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:British Category:House of Kingsfort Category:Nobles Category:British Nobles Category:Puppeteers Category:Mages Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Gauntlets Category:Rounds